Cat's Cradle
by seriousish
Summary: After Bruce hauls her to jail one time too many, Selina decides to get back her revenge by stealing what's most precious to him: his sidekick, Dick Grayson.


It'd be an eventful twenty-four hours for Selina Kyle, and she felt her position on not liking surprises had been entirely justified. She'd been making her usual rounds—you'd think the museums of Gotham would know better than to display a Cat's Eye Emerald at this point—when Nightwing interrupted her break-in. Not that she minded being watched by a cunning young man in skintight tights—doing _anything_—but the little shit had snagged her. She wondered what'd made Batman give him the go-ahead to actually arrest her.

It'd taken an hour out of her night, trying to shake him. After he'd finally caught up with her, she'd needed six hours to break out of Gotham County Lock-up. She'd had to go to one of her safehouses, retrieve another suit that was not at all broken in, only to hear that the Cat's Eye was being moved out of the city. Which meant she had to do something horribly unsubtle to an armored car.

She'd stolen an appropriate Ferrari and was just coming up on the truck when the Batmobile itself swept in front of her, cutting her off as the truck went on its merry way. Catwoman tore out of the driver's seat as the Batmobile's cockpit pulled open.

"What is _with you _tonight?" she demanded. "Sending your batboy to mess with my affairs; that was just rude! And now you're not obeying the traffic laws."

"I can't have you breaking the law in my city, Selina," he said, staring at her with grim determination. He didn't seem to know how to stare at her with anything else. "If you still feel the urge to steal things you don't even need, do it in someone else's town."

"Gotham's my home. Which you were perfectly fine with when I was helping you with Bane, or Scarecrow, or any of those other freaks who now want to kill _me _just as bad as you!"

"I _said _I won't tolerate crime. Even within my own circle. Being outside the law means I have to be more strict with who I associate with, not less. If you still want us to be together, we can take that up after you serve your sentence. I think the judge will be lenient after all you've done for the city."

Selina felt like using her claws to gouge her own eyes out. "Is this you breaking up with me? Are you fucking someone else? Zatanna? Wonder Woman? Who in your whole goddamn _harem _do you need me out of the way for?"

With gruffness in every muscle, he tossed her a set of handcuffs. "Put them on and get in. I won't ask you—"

With perfect timing, an explosion rocked Cathedral Square. Batman twisted around to watch the red bloom rise off a towering building. He briefly glanced back at Catwoman. She tossed him the handcuffs back.

Like a horse obeying its master's wishes without command, the Batmobile's cockpit slid shut. It peeled out, leaving Selina alone.

She wouldn't be going after the Cat's Eye. No, let that be her last favor to Bruce. His meaningless bauble would be home free. Her next theft would be of something far more precious.

* * *

><p>First, she had some tension to burn off. Usually, ironically enough, she'd do that with Bruce. Not tonight, obviously. She already knew, but the very fact that Bruce was willing to write her off meant the Joker wasn't on the loose. If he were, he would've needed her help.<p>

She guessed she was a victim of her own success. The streets were so quiet—she'd gotten so bored she'd needed the stimulation of a heist—he'd started questioning their working relationship. Thankfully, there was a solution. Harley was easy to find, hiding out in the abandoned Ace Chemicals Plant, printing out fliers for a gang to bust her Mistah J out of Arkham.

Selina watched her for a moment, enjoying the sight of Harley's brisk body in her skintight leotard, the suit pulled down to her waist for comfort, exposing her sports bra. Selina dealt with that first, breaking the clasp with a cut of her whip. Harley squeaked and Selina then wrapped the whip around her neck, jerking her to the cot in the room. Then she dropped down on top of Harley.

"Oh, kitty!" Harley half-swore. "You frightened me!"

"Then we're off to a good start." She allowed herself one passionate kiss, then spoke, letting Harley go wild nipping at her neck. "Remember back when Nightwing was just a little ol' Robin? Whenever he busted in and we weren't in our work clothes, he'd peek down our shirts or up our blouses; we'd show a little thigh, knowing he'd jerk off later…"

Harley moaned, Selina grabbing her crotch to make her answer, grinding her palm into the clown. "It was like he'd never seen a pair of tits before! Then he got big and hot and—_boring. _Never sneaks a peek anymore, just like his old man. I bet it's that Batgirl floozy, giving him all he can handle back at the ranch…"

Selina pulled her zipper down all the way. Harley's eyes went wide like she was at an ice cream social. She smeared her tongue all over Selina's creamy flesh, going down to her panties. "Hello Kitty!"

"Wouldn't it be fun if he were our little slave? You know I love this hot ass of yours—" Selina reached down to grab it. "But how kinky would it be if we could spank his whenever we felt like it?"

Harley paused just before Selina's crotch. "I don't know, kitty, sounds like an awfully fast way to get the Bat mad at us. And you don't have to put up with him when he grits his teeth and acts all mean—"

Selina fell back onto the headrest of her cupped hands, opening her legs wide. "Screw the Bat. He's not the boss of me. I take what I want, and right now I want a piece of ass in blue and black. Do you want my sloppy seconds or don't you?"

For the non-feline portion of the room's population, Harley was watching Selina's groin like a cat staring at a canary. "What'd I have to do?"

"Go to Ivy. You know how she is with you. Get me some of her pheromones. Enough to take the man wonder for a joy ride."

"But _Se-lin-ers, _you know how Ivy gets about her perfume…"

Selina clamped her legs shut. "If it's a no, I can just talk to her myself. I'm sure she'll make me pay a hefty price, but I might enjoy that. She'd get to play with me—and my new toy…"

Harley grabbed onto Selina's knees, prying them open. "No need to be hasty! You scratch my back, I scratch Ivy's back, Ivy scratches yours. Ain't that the way it's always been?"

Selina gave in, letting Harley open her legs up. She sighed as Harley lapped at her for the few minutes the clown could resist parking her rear on Selina's face. After that, they sixty-nined until morning, them lying with their bodies glowing from shared orgasms in the light of dawn. As usual, Harley got by far the better end of the deal, getting a warm-bodied mouthing from Selina while the cat had to rub her own clit to get anything out of Harley's enthusiastic, amateurish tonguings.

* * *

><p>Catching Nightwing was simplicity itself. Selina knew far too much about Bruce's operation. She went to Dixon Docks, deep in Nightwing's patrol territory, and had Harley play hopscotch on a rooftop for a while. Selina watched from the shadows, meditating to get her strength up. A cat at rest.<p>

He came in less than an hour. Typical Bat efficiency. Landed on the rooftop with a Batarang already to go. "You're going back to Arkham," he told Harley in that horrible Batman imitation the whole clan thought they needed. "Do you want to enjoy the ride or not?"

"Easy, Batsy Jr!" Harley called. "I was just minding my own business, having a little fun—_now, Seliners!"_

Nightwing turned just in time to see Catwoman come out of hiding, flashing her whip past him. It caught Harley by the throat once more, and she just had time to squeak—higher-pitched than before—before Selina jerked her into Nightwing's range. He kept his eyes on Selina as he threw a fist backward, precisely catching Harley. She went cross-eyed, then she went down.

"Poor dumb Harl," Selina said. "I think she caught something from those hyenas of hers."

Still facing her, Nightwing knelt to tie up Harley. "So, still trying to impress the big guy?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The whole side of the angels routine. It never lasts. You pitch in with Two-Face, or the Riddler, then you rob an auction house cuz you feel like it. Getting a bit predictable."

"You don't think I'm still holding a grudge over that little arrest, do you?"

Nightwing shook his head. "Whatever you and Batman have, work it out. It's a waste of my time arresting you when he's just going to let you roam free."

"Oh. I couldn't agree more." Sauntering up to him, she worked her whip back into loops by erotic degrees, showing off her body with each stretch and twist. "Maybe I've been backing the wrong horse all these years. If Bruce is too old and set in his ways to be any fun, maybe someone a little younger—a little more virile—a little more stamina." She grinned down at Nightwing checking Harley for lockpicks. "You can tie me up too."

"Not interested. _Bruce _wants you gone. If you want to steal something, go to Bludhaven. We've got enough on our plate here."

Harley groaned. Nightwing double-checked her cuffs—again.

"Bludhaven?" Selina pouted. "But all the best booty is right here."

His head snapped up as she blew Ivy's pheromones into his face, the pink mist sprinkling his domino mask and flecking his face, flashing on his dark visage like glitter before his skin and breath took it. Even through the lenses of his mask, she could see his eyes go blank.

"Se… Selina… so beautiful…"

"Oh, I know," Selina said, still mockingly pouting. "It's a curse, looking the way I do. I'm sure you can emphasize."

She walked around him, her eyes wandering his taut body inside the provocation of his suit. It outlined every muscle, stretched the flat expanse of his skin like wind-worn sand over bedrock, clung to his form as black as sin. She ran a clawed hand over the nape of his neck, around to his cheek, finding the skin nice and soft, not even a burr of stubble.

He didn't resist as she pulled at his mask, harder and harder until the spirit gum gave way. Without the mask to throw his face into relief, she could make out a few faded scars in his bronzed tan. His crisp blue eyes stared at her, soft and cool, full of an adoration that brought out some maternal feelings among her appreciation of his beauty.

As she'd expected, it was Dick Grayson, Bruce's ward. He put on an obnoxious fratboy act to conceal his true nature; without it, his handsomeness shone through. His loving expression made his features almost delicate, but set on a striking, almost cruel face that she could enjoy. She could see how he could intimidate a gang of thugs, with some help from the mask. She could also see how he'd hopped into bed with half the people it was rumored he had.

"Hey, little boy, why don't you come back to my place? We'll have some fun and games."

"Yes, Selina, that sounds lovely."

They left for the elevator, Selina not thinking twice about leaving Harley bound and helpless. Perhaps that would teach her to reciprocate a little better during their next encounter. Poison Ivy aside, there was more to lovemaking than just letting someone stuff you with vines in every hole.

* * *

><p>Back at one of her hide-outs, Selina casually wrapped an arm around Dick's waist as she led him around. Out of the Gotham night, her finely tuned senses could pick up even his imperceptible scent. The chill of cold sweat inside his suit, adrenaline, blood set deep in his costume.<p>

"You've gotten all musky, running around out there, beating up all the naughty people." She reached down, cupping his ass. His flesh was warm even through the suit. "How about we wash you off?"

"I… don't…" He murmured confusedly as she led him to the bathroom. "Barbara might not like it."

"Oh," Selina cooed sympathetically. "Who's Barbara?"

"My girlfriend."

"Well… couldn't you explain to her that we were both naked?" Selina drew down her zipper.

With her bust already straining against the tight leather, every tug had her flesh bursting out of the bodysuit, exposing vast swathes of her pale skin. He stared helplessly as the zipper uncovered every bead of sweat that covered her athletic body, down the ripple of limber muscles in her stomach, finally to her panties. Only the collar of her costume held it against falling off, the sides of her full breasts exposed. She undid the snapping fasteners at her throat and her leather opened up like a blooming flower.

She knew her breasts were huge—much larger than what fit on Batgirl's petite, gymnast's frame. Without even a bra, they stood out from her chest like ripe fruit, _overripe _fruit, begging to be plucked from the vine. Vast globes of smooth white skin, crested by dark nipples, their delicately rounded contours radiating heat.

Dick stared, his body trembling, some private war being lost within himself. No matter how hard he fought, he could not help but display the outline of his cock pressed tightly against the fabric at his crotch. The bulge grew, became even more defined, seeming to travel halfway down his leg. Selina was actually a bit scared.

"Take it out," she said. "If you love me, you'll take it out."

Almost as if he were deliberately taunting her, his hand went down and unzipped his pants.

"Wait!" Selina cried. "Your suit first."

His hands slow and tentative, nearly virginal, he popped a button in the collar of his suit and exposed a zipper. Drawing it down his body, Selina could see wonderful differences between him and Bruce in every exposure. Bruce was masculine; overpoweringly so. No subtlety or subtext to him. His frame was broad, every inch packed with muscle, smeared with scars. His powerful form was like the sea in a storm, everything the chop of white waters whipped about with violence and power.

Dick was slender. His wry, lean frame crackled with withheld power. But there was a flexibility to him. If Bruce were a mighty oak, he was the palm tree that bent instead of breaking. Comparatively few scars spackled his dark skin; daubs of paint on a masterpiece, drawing attention to the artistry of the composition. Muscles stirred under his skin as if driven by gentle, pleasant breezes. Not a sea at storm, but the calm waters of a serene pond.

Continuing the comparison, Selina expected to be underwhelmed by his manhood. Obnoxious as Bruce could be, there were reasons Selina stayed with him. However, any idea of Dick being somehow less masculine than Bruce quickly faded as he retrieved his cock from inside the pants he was pushing down his legs—long, graceful, limber things that still spoke of a boy that would've run away to join the circus if he hadn't been born there.

His manhood had several inches on Bruce's, ten inches long, maybe more when he got harder—he was still only half-erect. The skin was tightly stretched over a thick girth and large veins, a throb rattling it like the beat to a song as it grew steadily. She looked up his wiry pubic hair, up his flat stomach and smooth, sparsely haired chest to marvel at his good looks, the easy grin on his lax face. His teeth were crisply white; diamonds set in his tan face.

As if worried it would abandon her, Selina looked back down at his fleshy cock, pushing out of the slit in his black briefs. She'd never been fucked by something so beautiful, so huge… never sucked on one, never touched one, never even seen one. Even in her days of a prostitute. But then, seeing something so delicious-looking, she supposed a man with one of those would hardly have to pay.

Selina just had to touch it.

She put her fingers at the head, and it seemed to take forever for her grip to trail down his smooth skin, veins burning against her palm to reach the base of his prick. It seemed even thicker there, but there was also a slight springiness to the touch. For all his size and stiffness, he was not yet fully hard.

"Before we wash you off," she said, "let's get you _real _dirty."

Set off by her words, Dick raised his hands to her breasts. He trembled with arousal. He stopped himself, though, even as her loaded words continued to reverberate through him.

"Touch them if you want," Selina urged, playing with her own breasts. As always, she enjoyed the heft and feel of them in her hands; even more with Dick looking on, practically slack-jawed. "Does _Barbara _let you touch them? I'm sure she doesn't have great, big _tits _like mine, so why would she mind if you touch her itty-bitty boobs?"

"I…" Dick was speaking through a throaty groan left unvoiced. "She likes it when I touch her breasts."

"Her _tits, _you mean?" Selina smiled, pleased to see Dick's namesake jump at her naughty grin. "Well, if _she _likes it, I don't see why I shouldn't. Why don't you touch my tits, Dick? My nice, big _tits_…"

Dick reached out and didn't stop until he'd closed his hands around Selina's breasts. Even through his haze, their firmness shocked him. They felt like bread dough ready for the oven, soft but resilient, waiting to be kneaded, to be groped. Still, he only caressed her cleavage, stroking her nipples as if they were fragile.

"They're wonderful," he breathed.

"So are you," she replied. "You and your big, beautiful _cock. _Does _Barbara _like your cock?"

"Yes," Dick said, drawn away for the moment with the thought of being inside her. "Oh yes."

Selina reached down and squeezed his cock hard, bringing a moan out of him. "But with her tiny little tits, you can't tit-fuck her, can you? Not like mine." Selina gripped his hands over her breasts, forcing him to press down harder. "My _wonderful _tits. Would you like to put your cock between these wonderful tits?"

He looked at her, glazed over with excitement. "Could I?"

She got down on her knees. "Yes, Dick. Absolutely."

She grabbed his cock—less give than before, the blood pounding inside it—and pulled it to her cleavage. His breath beat like a drum as he watched her rub his sensitive cockhead over her nipples. She could feel every bump of her areola doused in the precum seeping from him. With a wide grin, Selina pulled the crotch of his briefs to one side to see his balls, the wiry hair at the base of his cock. Marvelous.

"Take them off," she said. He stooped to do so, pressing his balls into her cleavage, his cock throbbing at her throat. Selina mewled, reaching over to close her fingers on his ass. His cheeks were muscular and firm, but with a bit of the give that was now missing from his rock-hard manhood. As he stopped out of his briefs, she looked up at his face with eyes glowing. With him bent over, her kneeling, she could just catch his lips in a kiss. His tongue dove expertly into her mouth, soothingly, lovingly basking her in attention—the boy even moaning slightly as she pulled away.

She pushed and pulled at his ass, making him twist his hips, rub his balls over her cleavage and run his dripping cock over her throat. She nipped down to lap quickly at his cockhead, getting a quick taste of precum. Her breasts were burning, her nipples stinging. She could relieve them a little, groping herself in either hand, but Selina knew what she really needed.

"I want your cock in my tits now, Dick. And I always get what I want."

Selina lunged for, catching his cock in her cleavage, pushing her breasts together on either side of it. God, his flesh was hot, feverish. All the leather and neoprene and costumes could be so cold, but _he_ was burning up.

"I can feel your cock _throb, _baby," she purred, swaying, bending, undulating like an exotic dancer. Every lash of her body worked Dick's phallus between her cleavage. "So good between my tits. Your great, big cock—just made for my great, big tits. And your cum, making your balls so nice and big… just made to shoot off in my face." She closed her breasts tightly around him, tucking her chin down to kiss his cockhead. "Would you like to come in my face? In this…" She pulled her cowl off, goggles and all tinkling to the floor, "gorgeous face?"

"Yes," Dick breathed, his hips beginning to pump like a malfunctioning machine without his consent, his cock pushing and pulling within Selina's cleavage. "I wanna come—I wanna come all over you."

"Does _Barbara _let you come in her face?"

Dick shook his head dumbly.

"Have you _ever _come in someone's face?"

"No, I'm… a feminist."

Selina laughed. "Well, I'm a whore. And I love having cum all over my face. In my mouth. Everywhere." She reached around her breasts to her nipples, pinching and twisting them between her fingers. "Fuck my tits, Dick. _Really _fuck them."

She felt a little pulse of precum squirt from his slit. With a laugh, she threw her arms around his hips, clasping his naked ass, hugging herself tightly to his body. "And _come _right in my face!"

Dick nodded, as obedient and as eager as a puppy, grabbing her by her shoulder, her short hair, and thrusting his cock so far into her cleavage that it nearly disappeared from sight. She hugged him tighter, kissing the abs rippling under the faint mist of hair across his belly, and feeling his cock slide between the two of them in the valley of her breasts.

Even with her impressive bust, he was so big and so hard that his swollen head slid up to poke her chin. She purred hotly and lowered her mouth to lick at his cockhead with a darting tongue every time it emerged from between her breasts. Dick was groaning.

"Do you like that?" Selina asked brazenly, feeling the heat coming off his prick as it came within millimeters of her open mouth. "Is it even better than fucking Barbara? Is fucking my tits like fucking _her _cunt, only _better_?"

"Yes!" he barked, straining with every flicker of her tongue across his dripping slit. "It's so much better, _you're _so much better!"

Selina laughed triumphantly. "And _you _taste so good." As much as it pained her, she let go of his ass to push her breasts together once more, trapping his cock so she could lean down and swirl her tongue all the way around his blazing head. A fresh wave of precum erupted right onto her tongue. She savored it, trusting him to hold still as she let go of her tits and instead grabbed hold of his balls. "These bad boys feel very hot, Dick, _very _full. Are you going to come a lot? The way you do with _Barbara?"_

"Even more!" he gritted out, now helpless not to shove his throbbing cock upward, Selina unable to hold it even by squeezing her breasts together as tight as she could. She licked at his glistening abs, the sweat sparkling on her tongue as he fucked her tits hard and fast, his fingers biting painfully into her scalp and arm.

She looked up at him, seeing his heroically stoic visage now twisted with lust, full of hunger. "Come on my face! Shoot all that cum over my fucking face! I want it dripping off me for _days!"_

"I will!"

"On my fucking face!"

"I'll come all over your fucking face!"

He was fucking as fast as he could, Selina was holding her tits as tight as she could. She could feel his cock getting bigger, getting harder, getting longer—and finally, as stiff as an iron bar, staying exactly as it was.

Just as he was ready to shoot, Selina pulled away, grabbing his cock at the base and squeezing it with a tight fist. Dick groaned like he'd been gutshot, his cum trapped inside him, his orgasm tamped down with lock and chain. His face was bright red, his hair dripping with sweat. He looked down at her in confusion with wild eyes.

"I didn't say Simon Says."

"Please, Selina, please—"

She let go of his cock—slightly less _huge _than it'd been before—now simply rolling her fingers over it like she needed something to occupy her hands. "I don't think we should be on a first name basis, you being the one to haul me into jail and all. Not a very friendly thing to do."

"Please, Selina, I'm so sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you…"

"I think you should call me Mistress. We'll think up a suitable name for you later. _Nightwing. _Sounds like a serial killer. Now, I'm sure even a closet case like _Barbara _can't resist having that big cock between her legs, but I'll bet she doesn't let you fuck her in the ass. Does she?"

"No."

"No, what?" Selina asked, rubbing more briskly at his cock, keeping him on the edge, making sure he couldn't go soft.

"No, Mistress."

"Do you know how?" The last thing she needed was another date who thought that any orifice in her body was just like a hole in the pillow, and could just be shoved into without a second thought.

"Yes, Mistress. When I dated Starfire, she let me."

"Well, there's a surprise. Alright, Dick, you've fucked my great, big tits. Now it's time to fuck my tight little ass." Selina stood, turning around to shuck off the catsuit that was hanging off her anyway, presenting her ass. She knew it was wonderfully round, and looked even better without the leather hugging it. As tight as it was, her catsuit couldn't capture the fabulous cleft of her buttocks, the sweet slope down to her tight pink pucker that Dick was now graced with.

More feline than any, Selina laid down on all fours upon the bathroom mat, preening her ass up for his inspection. She loved doing this in a bathroom. It made it feel even filthier, even seedier, even more _wrong. _

"Mistress says fuck me in the ass."

Dick lowered himself down onto her naked body, kissing her neck breathlessly as his well-lubricated cock slid up and down her crack. His hands felt at all of her body like he was studying a priceless artifact, skating over her breasts and the precum he'd spilled across their curves.

Selina moaned, her cunt already tingling, and pushed her pert ass up against his groin, his cock full of hot blood, his balls full of hotter semen. "Mistress says fuck me in the ass _now."_

"I don't want to hurt you," Dick said, his voice full of his marveling at her shapely body, the feel of her smooth skin.

"But I do. Mistress says hurt me. Hurt me with your big fucking cock!"

Groaning, Dick retreated to her ass, giving its buoyant curve a quick kiss as if begging forgiveness, then kneading the cheeks open, spitting on her sphincter. He rubbed it in with his tongue, lubricating her as he pried her cheeks further and further apart.

"You know," Selina said, "_Batman _never fucked me in the ass either…"

Then she screamed as Dick fucked into her asshole, her tightness painful for both of them. He had pushed all but half of his tremendous prick inside her in the first go, and it was one of the most painful things Selina had ever felt, his thick manhood seeming to tear into her. Tears welled in her eyes, and as he withdrew, his engorged cock pulled agonizingly at her rectum.

"You're too tight," Dick groaned, trying to escape.

"Don't stop!" Selina fired back. "Mistress says don't stop for anything!"

And, with a choked moan, Dick fucked into her for the second time.

Now Selina was more prepared, biting her lip as he impaled her. It was not nearly as painful as the first time. Still, a trickle of blood ran from the dent her teeth made in her lip. A third thrust shook her, made her scream, but his cock was sliding much easier into her asshole, giving Dick a lot of satisfaction. He fucked into her, relentlessly, a fourth time.

Selina was blocking out the pain now. Just feeling the enormous cock in her ass. It felt very good.

"Barbara never let me," Dick was moaning, frustration pouring out of him as he took her harder and faster. "Barbara never let me and it feels so good—Christ, Mistress—your tits-!"

He crushed down on her, Selina's arms and legs giving way so she fell flush to the bathroom floor, feeling the carpet on her pussy, the cold tile under her face. Dick reached under her, grabbing at her tits, holding onto them tightly as he fucked into her. They filled his hands, burned at his palms. He kissed her, he fucked her in the ass, he squeezed her tits.

Selina knew there was no hope of keeping this going. She would come in a matter of seconds. All that was left was to make it feel as good as it could. She reached down, underneath his pistoning cock, and played with her clit. Willfully making it too much for her to take.

"Fuck me, fuck me!" she screamed, drooling onto the linoleum, feeling she'd set a hallmark in depravity.

"Yes, Mistress!" Dick shouted back, his balls slapping against her pert ass like a paddle, her cunt pulling tight at her own fingers, her juices leaking out onto the floor like pollution from the vile act they were committing. "But you have to say it!"

Selina could feel his cock swelling in her ass, see fireworks going off in her eyelids. "Mistress says—" Her pussy sucked at her hand, juices flooded down to darken the carpet. "Come for me!"

With an absolute roar, Dick pulled out of her. He didn't have to stroke himself once before a blot of cum fired from his prick, landing as far as the back of Selina's neck. Then he grabbed hold of it, stroking out load after load of cum to coat Selina's back. Selina felt the hot splashes all over her, down to her ass, but she was too wrapped up in her own climax to notice. She barely realized that Dick had fallen forward onto her, landing in a dozen puddles of his own cum, the spunk cooling and congealing as he laid panting over her.

Selina breathed deeply as she relaxed, the jism smearing between them as he held her close, running off them and onto the mat. She'd have to throw it out.

"Now let's wash you off," she said, nodding to the shower. "Dirty boy."

It had a nice ring to it.


End file.
